Escape to the Star
by ShiroNoHebi
Summary: Songfic sur la chanson éponyme : "Anakin se débat avec des sentiments qu'il ne devrait pas avoir. Et si Obi-Wan était dans le même cas ? Ce soir, les étoiles seront les témoins silencieux d'un moment de partage aussi intime qu'unique".


_**Escape to the Star**_

(_Star Wars_)

Bonjour à tous !

Cette nouvelle fiction est une songfic sur la chanson Escape to the Star de Cinema Bizarre. La chanson m'a véritablement inspirée la base de cette fic, mais les paroles ne sont pas vraiment incluses dans le texte, elles en donnent plutôt l'ambiance. Néanmoins, je vous conseille de considérer le premier paragraphe comme une sorte d'intro et de toujours associer les paroles au paragraphe qu'elles précédent, car c'est dans cette optique que j'ai écrit ce texte.

Je vous préviens, ce truc est plein de sentiments, un peu baveux sans doute, mais je voulais vraiment réussir à mettre Anakin et Obi-Wan ensemble toute en gardant une cohérence avec les films. Cet écrit se déroule durant la Guerre des Clones, donc entre les épisodes II et III de la pré-quelle, mais après qu'Anakin ait été fait chevalier Jedi.

Sans plus de blabla je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes d'orthographe.

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Star Wars sont la propriété de George Lucas. Tout ce qui concerne la chanson est la propriété du groupe Cinema Bizarre.

* * *

La nuit avait enveloppé Coruscante de son voile sombre, depuis plusieurs heures déjà. De temps en temps, quelques rayons de lune réussissaient à percer le ciel orageux pour faire scintiller de mille éclats argentés les hautes tours de la ville. Anakin fixa un instant la forme claire et imprécise au travers des nuages, puis il soupira lourdement, se retournant pour la énième fois dans son lit. Malgré ses muscles fatiguaient par la dernière mission, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, son esprit agité par de violents tourments. Obi-Wan et lui n'étaient rentrés de mission que dans l'après-midi. Aussitôt que cela lui fut possible, Anakin s'était empressé de rejoindre les appartements de Padmé. Malheureusement, la jeune femme n'y était pas, occupée par son travail au Sénat. Le chevalier Jedi avait donc attendu sagement, mais Padmé n'était rentrée qu'en début de soirée, bien plus tard qu'elle n'aurait dû. Aussi, Anakin s'était permis une petite remarque, après tout, n'avait-il pas lui même écourté son rapport au Conseil pour rejoindre son amante le plus vite possible ? Mais Padmé avait très mal pris cette petite réflexion, et avait alors reproché violemment à son mari ses nombreuses absences, et bien d'autres choses encore. La discussion s'était très vite envenimée, et Anakin, à bout de nerfs, avait fini par claquer la porte. Ce soir, ils feraient chambre à part... Et peut-être les jours suivants aussi... Anakin en avait plus qu'assez, ces disputes étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et gâchaient sans cesse leurs rares moments ensemble. Il avait pourtant été clair dès le début : il ne voulait pas choisir entre l'Ordre Jedi et leur couple. Et puis pourquoi le ferait-il, puisque Padmé ne faisait elle-même aucun effort pour concilier leur relation et son travail de sénatrice.

_I'm sick and tired of this so called life__  
__Without room to breathe_

_Je suis écœuré et las de cette soi-disant vie  
Sans la possibilité de respirer_

Anakin avait donc passé une bonne partie de la soirée à bricoler les vaisseaux présents dans le hangar du temple Jedi, espérant retrouver le calme. Quand ses yeux devinrent incapables de focaliser correctement sur les petites pièces qu'il manipulait, il dut se résoudre à se coucher. Mais maintenant, il tournait en rond, au sens propre. Incapable de rester allongé plus longtemps, il s'était levé et arpentait désormais de long en largue ses appartements solitaires, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de toile. Les pensées du jeune Jedi s'étaient peu à peu éloignées de Padmé, et donc de cette relation qui commençait vraiment à lui miner l'âme et le moral. Plus rien n'allait ces derniers temps, toutes leurs discussions finissaient pratiquement invariablement en disputes. Leurs sujets favoris étant le travail de chacun, leur avenir ou encore la conduite à tenir durant cette Guerre des Clones. Padmé et lui avait des visions tellement différentes, lui combattait sur le front pendant qu'elle exerçait son travail de Sénatrice. Il s'agissait là d'une autre forme de guerre, Anakin n'en doutait pas. Mais la jeune femme était une idéaliste pacifique, jamais elle ne pourrait comprendre ce qu'il vivait au quotidien et les raisons de ses agissements parfois extrêmes. Mais, alors qu'Anakin aurait dû trouver la paix en détachant son esprit de la jeune femme, il n'avait fait que réveiller ses tourments les plus profonds. Et désormais, il s'agitait corps et âme, se débattant avec cette vérité qu'il n'avait fait que fuir. Car en lâchant Padmé, ses pensées étaient allées se fixer sur une toute autre personne, une personne dont le nom et l'image hantaient maintenant l'esprit du jeune Jedi : Obi-Wan Kenobi.

_I toss and turn in my bed all night  
Am I the only one who finds no peace ?_

_Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit toute la nuit  
Suis-je le seul à ne pas trouver de tranquillité ?_

Son ancien maître était l'une des personnes les plus importantes à ses yeux. Anakin lui devait tout ce qu'il était devenu, ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble, tant de missions où chacun avait cru voir l'autre trépasser devant ses yeux. Ils étaient devenus extrêmement proches au fil des années, comme le prouvait leur lien de maître à Padawan parmi les plus puissants qu'on puisse trouver dans l'Ordre Jedi. Ce lien qui aurait dû être rompu quand Anakin avait été fait chevalier. Mais rien n'avait changé, pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, son maître n'avait même pas fait mine de toucher à ce lien si particulier. De toute façon, Anakin l'aurait supplié à genoux de le laisser en place. Le lien s'était simplement comme endormi, ne s'activant que durant leurs missions communes, leur permettant de communiquer, de se localiser ou de s'épauler l'un l'autre. Puis, le lien se rendormait dès leur retour au temple, ne laissant qu'une présence discrète mais permanente dans son esprit. Anakin soupçonnait son ancien maître de contrôler ces phases d'activations, mais aussi que, si l'envie lui en prenait, il pourrait parfaitement ouvrir de lui-même leur lien. Néanmoins il ne s'y risquerait pas, tout comme il n'avait posé aucune question sur ce comportement étrange de la part de son ancien maître. Il était bien trop content de pouvoir garder ce contact qui lui était si cher, même affaibli. Quant à la raison qui poussait Obi-Wan à un tel comportement... Anakin préférait ne pas y songer, de peur de se mettre à espérer pour rien, espérer la présence de sentiments qu'il savait non partagés.

_What are you waiting for ?__  
__What are you waiting for ?_

_Qu'attends-tu ?  
Qu'attends-tu ?_

Car au final, et il fallait qu'il arrête de se mentir, c'était pour étouffer ses sentiments qu'Anakin avait débuté cette relation avec Padmé. Il avait préféré un amour interdit à un amour impossible, et il avait ainsi fait taire, enfoui au plus profond de lui ce désir brûlant. Mais cette nuit, ses sentiments revenaient le hanter avec violence. Pourquoi ? Était-ce parce que sa relation avec Padmé était au plus mal ? Sans doute en partie. Mais aussi car quelques mots de son ancien maître avaient semé la confusion en lui, bien plus qu'il n'avait voulu s'en rendre compte. En effet, Obi-Wan lui avait fait part de son souhait de former un nouveau Padawan. Mais Anakin savait que si le maître Jedi prenait un autre disciple, alors leur lien devrait être définitivement rompu. Et cela, il ne voulait même pas l'envisager, il ne pouvait même pas concevoir de perdre à jamais cette présence rassurante au fond de son esprit. Et sans le vouloir, Anakin serra mentalement ce lien avec Obi-Wan, qui lui était si précieux. Car s'il était rompu, le jeune Jedi perdrait bien plus qu'un contact privilégié avec son ancien maître. Anakin s'était attaché à Obi-Wan bien plus que de raison, et s'il ne pouvait pas avoir son corps, au moins il savait qu'il avait encore une place dans son esprit. Perdre le lien signifierai perdre ce monopole, or Anakin savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais le supporter. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de perdre le seul contact un peu intimiste qu'il y avait entre Obi-Wan et lui. Peut-être aurait-il dû parler de ses tourments avec son ancien maître, mais cela aurait été comme lui avouer ses sentiments à demi-mot, et cela Anakin s'y refusait. Obi-Wan était l'un des Jedi les plus honorables de l'Ordre. Il ne voulait pas, lui l'élève, discréditer son maître plus que ce n'était déjà le cas par ses sentiments impurs.

_Escape to the stars__  
__Feeling so free__  
__Just you and me_

_Evasion vers les étoiles__  
__Se sentir libre__  
__Rien que toi et moi_

Alors qu'il finissait un énième aller-retour dans sa chambre, Anakin se stoppa et soupira d'agacement. Il sentait la colère monter dangereusement en lui, une colère générale dirigée à la fois contre Padmé, le Sénat et l'Ordre Jedi... Mais toutes ces raisons étaient en fait de simples excuses, car il était surtout en colère contre lui-même, incapable de gérer ses sentiments. Anakin ferma les yeux et, dans une lente expiration, essaya de se concentrer sur la Force. Mais une méditation Jedi demande du temps et de la patience, de plus cette technique n'avait jamais été très familière à Anakin. Aussi, la Force ne lui fut d'aucun secours, il était trop agité pour réussir à faire quoi que ce soit. Obi-Wan aurait pu l'aider, le guider doucement dans les méandres rassurants de la Force. Mais son ancien maître n'était pas là. Anakin eut un geste rageur, ponctué d'un juron sonore, il fallait absolument qu'il pense à autre chose. Puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, et encore moins à dormir, le jeune Jedi décida qu'il était inutile de rester ici. Il se rhabilla et sortit de sa chambre, arpentant d'un pas vif les longs couloirs du Temple Jedi, déserts et plongés dans l'obscurité. Anakin s'arrêta un instant aux jardins, humant l'air frai et humide de la nuit. Une légère brise vint secouer ses cheveux déjà bien décoiffés. Ce contact froid glissant sur sa peau, rendue brûlante par l'énervement, permit à Anakin de dénouer un peu ses nerfs. Puis, il reprit son chemin d'un pas un peu moins rapide que précédemment. Il ne réfléchissait pas vraiment, se contentant de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

_Escape to the stars  
Chasing a dream  
All that we need is to believe  
Escape to the stars_

_Evasion vers les étoiles  
Poursuivant un rêve  
Tout ce dont nous avons besoin est de croire  
Evasion vers les étoiles_

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'au hangar du Temple, la porte avait été laissé ouverte dans un oubli. Peut-être bien par Anakin lui-même, puisqu'il était resté jusque tard concentré sur le moteur de son chasseur. Aussi, le jeune Jedi s'avança vers la porte, avec pour première idée de la verrouiller pour éviter tout problème. Mais quand il s'aperçut que de petites gouttes de pluie venaient une à une s'écraser contre le sol, le Jedi stoppa son geste. Et, pris d'une impulsion un peu incongrue, Anakin s'avança sur la plate-forme. Il bascula la tête en arrière et regarda les nuages sombres, qui bientôt déversèrent de plus en plus d'eau sur Coruscante. Anakin laissa son visage être trempé par la pluie froide, comme si cette eau pouvait le laver de ses tourments. La colère veine était passée, ne restaient que la déception et la tristesse. Anakin n'avait pas été capable de rejeter ses sentiments interdits envers son ancien maître, et il avait préféré les déplacer sur Padmé. Il avait honte pour cela, même s'il y avait véritablement quelque chose entre la jeune femme et lui. Mais ces sentiments... Anakin se sentait faible, il n'arrivait ni à les gérer, ni à les assumer. Et maintenant qu'il sentait son ancien maître s'éloigner toujours plus de lui, il ne pouvait rien faire, tétanisé par la peur. Toujours cette même peur de perdre ceux qu'il aimait, de l'abandon tout simplement. Alors, peut-être que des larmes silencieuses vinrent se joindre à la pluie sur le visage d'Anakin. Mais si tel était le cas, il était impossible de les distinguer. Le voile de nuages était percé de quelques ouvertures çà et là, et le regard d'Anakin put fixer quelques étoiles, s'y raccrochant comme à une corde pour ne pas retomber dans ses tourments.

_I've always been the one to speak my mind  
Strove against the stream_

_J'ai toujours été quelqu'un qui dit ce qu'il a à dire  
Qui a lutté contre le courant_

La salle de méditation résonna d'un soupire long et désespéré, émit par le seul maître Jedi encore présent à cette heure tardive. Dès qu'il eut fini son rapport au Conseil, seul, Obi-Wan était venu ici et... Il y était encore. Depuis combien de temps ? Plusieurs heures ? Ou à peine quelques minutes ? Obi-Wan n'en savait rien. Voir Anakin disparaître une fois de plus dès leur retour de mission l'avait affecté bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il était venu méditer dans l'espoir de calmer son esprit, mais au final il n'arrivait pas à grand-chose. Toutes ses pensées, son être tout entier, revenaient toujours sur cette même personne, source de ses tourments : Anakin. Son disciple enchaînait les comportements aux limites de l'acceptable et cela inquiétait son ancien maître... Obi-Wan eut une moue agacée. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se réfugier derrière son rôle de maître, cela n'avait plus aucun sens maintenant. Il savait parfaitement qu'Anakin était capable de se gérer, et ce malgré ses comportements quelque peu atypiques. Il n'était pas le premier Jedi à agir ainsi aux frontières des règles. Alors oui, Anakin avait des idées un peu particulières pour un Jedi. Mais après tout il était lui-même un être particulier, capable d'ébranler Obi-Wan jusqu'au plus profond de ses convictions. Le maître Jedi soupira à nouveau et se décida à ouvrir les yeux, ne constatant que trop bien que la Force ne pouvait pas l'aider cette fois-ci. Il était seul face à ces sentiments qu'il avait senti naître et grandir au plus profond de lui, sans rien pouvoir faire.

_Take on the system or leave it behind  
And you will find a new reality_

_Accepte le système ou oublie-le  
Et tu trouveras une réalité nouvelle_

Au fil des années et des missions, il s'était tour à tour considéré comme un père, un frère, puis un ami envers Anakin. Le maître Jedi avait toujours veillé à se satisfaire du lien qu'il entretenait avec son élève, quelle que soit sa forme au moment présent. Il avait senti que leur lien devenait de plus en plus puissant, mais il ne s'en était pas inquiété. Au contraire, Obi-Wan en avait été fier puis heureux. Heureux de trouver un lien capable de combler un peu ce vide qu'avait laissé en lui la mort de Qui-Gon. Puis il avait senti d'autres sentiments poindre au fond de son âme, des sentiments agréables mais dangereux. Et quand Obi-Wan avait commencé à s'en méfier, il était déjà trop tard, les sentiments interdits bien trop implantés dans son esprit. Obi-Wan se redressa et regarda la ville de Coruscante par la baie vitrée, un rictus ironique vint alors lui barrer le visage. Lui, l'un des Jedi les plus puissants et les plus sages de l'Ordre, troublé par ce... gamin. Car s'était ce qu'Anakin était resté, un gamin impulsif et irréfléchi, mais possédant une telle énergie, une telle confiance. Néanmoins, son ancien maître savait quelles souffrances le jeune Jedi cachait derrière sa façade d'assurance. Et qu'il était grisant parfois de connaître un être dans ses moindres secrets, surtout ceux qu'il n'avouerait à personne d'autre. Obi-Wan eut un rire amer en observant son reflet et s'empressa de secouer la tête pour faire disparaître de son visage ce sourire satisfait. Car s'était là tout ce qu'il posséderait d'Anakin, la clef de son esprit. Le reste était pour quelqu'un d'autre.

_What are you waiting for ?  
What are you waiting for ?_

_Qu'attends-tu ?  
Qu'attends-tu ?_

Habituellement, Obi-Wan ne se laissait pas distraire par de telles considérations. Il se contentait de ce qu'il avait, n'en cherchant pas plus, car il savait cela dangereux et voué à l'échec. Il veillait simplement à profiter un maximum de chaque moment passé avec son ancien Padawan. Il avait décidé de conserver leur lien car c'était la seule chose à peu près tangible qui le rattachait à Anakin. Il avait d'abord craint quelques questions de la part de son ancien disciple, mais visiblement, la situation actuelle leur convenait autant l'un qu'à l'autre. Néanmoins, Obi-Wan sentait avec tristesse que son ancien Padawan s'éloignait peu à peu de lui. Et voir une fois de plus Anakin le fuir pour aller la retrouver avait un peu trop ébranlé le maître Jedi. Obi-Wan en deviendrait presque jaloux de Padmé. Le Jedi eut un pâle sourire en se souvenant que son ancien disciple pensait avoir réussi à garder cette relation secrète. Anakin avait vraiment pensé un seul instant qu'il pourrait lui cacher quelque chose comme ça ? Non, si Obi-Wan avait été tenu à l'écart un temps, il avait vite découvert ce qu'il passait. Après tout, il avait appris à connaître Anakin mieux que lui-même, à force de l'admirer avec un mélange de curiosité, de fierté, et de désir. Néanmoins il s'était tu, jouant le jeu, considérant que s'était à Anakin de choisir de lui en parler ou non. De plus, il n'avait rien dit au Conseil, par respect d'abord, mais aussi et surtout par amitié. Anakin avait le droit de choisir sa propre voie, même si certains de ses actes étaient potentiellement condamnables.

_Escape to the stars__  
__Feeling so free__  
__Just you and me_

_Evasion vers les étoiles  
Se sentir libre  
Rien que toi et moi_

Toujours debout devant la baie vitrée, Obi-Wan eut soudain le souffle coupé et il porta instinctivement une main à son torse. Anakin était en train de serrer frénétiquement leur lien rescapé, provoquant un horrible tiraillement dans l'esprit de son ancien maître. C'était bien la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu chevalier qu'Anakin avait ce genre de comportement. En temps normal, il évitait avec soin de toucher à leur lien. Obi-Wan s'était toujours demandé si c'était par retenue, ou parce que son ancien disciple aurait préféré couper définitivement ce lien. Mais le maître Jedi n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui poser directement la question, craignant la réponse. Néanmoins, maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, et surtout que cette douleur avait réussi à reléguer ses tourments au fond de son esprit, Obi-Wan sentit une violente perturbation qui vrillait la Force. Une perturbation qui émanait d'Anakin. Le maître Jedi s'en voulut de ne le remarquer que maintenant. Il ne voulait pas que son ancien Padawan s'éloigne de lui, mais lui-même laissait ses émotions mettre de la distance entre eux. Obi-Wan allait sortir de la salle, mais il hésita dans le cadran de la porte. Après tout, Anakin n'était plus sous sa responsabilité, il n'était plus de son devoir de veiller sur lui. Néanmoins, le maître Jedi ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire devant la détresse qui émanait de son ancien disciple. Aussi ce n'était pas par devoir et pas entant que maître qu'il irait le voir, mais par affection et entant qu'ami. Obi-Wan sortit donc résolument de la salle et laissa la Force le guider, à travers les couloirs du Temple endormi, pour retrouver Anakin.

_Escape to the stars__  
__Chasing a dream__  
__All that we need is to believe__  
__Escape to the stars_

_Evasion vers les étoiles  
Poursuivant un rêve  
Tout ce dont nous avons besoin est de croire  
Evasion vers les étoiles_

Quand Obi-Wan entra dans le hangar, il dut chercher Anakin des yeux. Il s'attendait à le trouver bricolant tel ou tel vaisseau, ou même la prothèse qui lui servait de main à la limite. Mais certainement pas sur la plate-forme atterrissage, trempé jusqu'aux os. Le regard d'Obi-Wan découvrit donc avec stupeur cette silhouette se découpant sur le ciel orageux. Les vêtements d'Anakin lui collaient à la peau dessinant ses muscles fermes. Ses cheveux mi-longs, dégoulinants de pluie, étaient rejetés en arrière. Alors que sur son visage, tourné vers le ciel, se dévoilait une profonde tristesse. La vision du jeune Jedi ainsi prostré, seulement éclairé par les lumières de la ville, était... Obi-Wan se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Comment aborder Anakin ? La détresse qui tirait les traits de son visage ébranla quelque peu le maître Jedi. Obi-Wan savait que s'il ne laissait pas suffisamment de temps au jeune chevalier pour se ressaisir, il y avait toutes les chances qu'il se braque. En effet, Anakin détestait montrer la moindre faiblesse. Aussi, Obi-Wan décida de s'approcher doucement de son ancien disciple, de son ami. Il s'arrêta néanmoins à la frontière du toit, ne tenant pas spécialement à être trempé par cette pluie froide. Il ne prononça aucune parole, attendant de voir si Anakin allait engager ou non la conversation. Pour patienter, il tourna son regard vers le ciel, y captant quelques étoiles par-delà les lourds nuages. Et le maître Jedi eut le temps de se rappeler, en un sourire amusé, que ces petits points lumineux étaient porteurs d'espoirs dans un certain nombre de civilisations. Dommage qu'elles soient en ce moment le théâtre d'une guerre sinistre.

_Overcome gravity  
Holding you down on the ground_

_Surmonte la gravité  
Qui te maintient au sol_

Anakin s'était immédiatement tendu en sentant son ancien maître arriver. Pourquoi était-il là ? Il ne voulait pas qu'Obi-Wan le vois ainsi, il ne voulait pas répondre à ses questions. Néanmoins, la présence calme et rassurante de son ancien maître eut pour effet de le détendre. Aussi, Anakin prit quelques respirations lentes, remettant de l'ordre dans ses idées et ses barrières mentales en place. Puis, il se tourna vers le maître Jedi qui se tenait en peu en retrait, bars croisés. Et Anakin se perdit un instant dans ces iris bleu-gris, qui reflétaient toute la puissance tranquille dont Obi-Wan pouvait faire preuve. Il perdit son regard sur la tunique un peu largue qui ne dévoilaiet rien de ses muscles fermes, mais dont Anakin connaissait l'existence pour avoir observé son maître en entraînement. Mais le regard était la seule chose que le jeune Jedi pouvait promener ainsi sur ce corps tant désiré. Anakin détourna les yeux, il savait ses pensées incongrues, mais il avait bien du mal à museler ses idées à cause des tourments qui agitaient encore son esprit. Obi-Wan put sentir le tiraillement dans la Force diminuer alors que son ancien disciple reprenait un peu le contrôle de lui-même. Cela rassura quelque peu le maître Jedi, mais quand il vit le regard qu'Anakin posa sur lui, il se sentit à nouveau mal-à l'aise. Ses yeux bleus étaient barrés d'un voile de douleur et de tristesse. Brusquement, Anakin rompit le silence gêné qui s'était installé.

_ J'étais venu fermer la porte. Déclara-t-il en avançant un peu vers les commandes.

_ Ça saute aux yeux en effet. Ne put s'empêcher de commenter Obi-Wan avec un sourire amusé devant le jeune homme dégoulinant de pluie.

Anakin fronça un peu le nez à la remarque mais ne broncha pas plus que cela, n'étant pas vraiment d'humeur à plaisanter.

_Free from insanity  
No one else is around_

_Libre de toute démence  
Personne d'autre dans les parages_

Le manque de réaction de son ancien disciple suffisait à prouver à Obi-Wan combien ce dernier était tourmenté. Sentant ses nerfs déjà éprouvés à bout de patience, le maître Jedi décida d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet, tout en prenant le risque d'ébranler davantage le jeune homme. De toute façon, les choses devraient être dites à un moment ou à un autre. Mais peut-être que les raisons de son choix étaient bien moins nobles encore. Peut-être que sans se l'avouer, Obi-Wan était simplement véritablement énervé, jaloux même, de voir que Padmé occupait tant de place dans la vie de son ami._  
_

__ _Les choses ne se passent pas comme tu le voudrais avec Padmé ? Demanda presque innocemment Obi-Wan.

Anakin, dont les doigts effleuraient déjà le panneau de commande de la porte, eu un hoquet de stupeur et un sursaut de recul aux mots de son ancien maître. Il fixa quelques secondes le sol, avant de trouver le courage de relever doucement la tête. Ses yeux agrandis par la surprise un peu cachés dernière ses cheveux dégoulinants de pluie.

_ Mais... comment... ? Balbutia faiblement le jeune Jedi.

_ Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir me cacher une chose pareille ? Demanda Obi-Wan l'air faussement outré. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien au Conseil. Tu as le droit de choisir ta propre voie. S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant la peur s'immiscer dans les yeux de son ami.

Anakin hocha légèrement la tête en signe de reconnaissance, puis fixa le sol, honteux. Néanmoins, il était aussi soulagé de ne plus avoir à porter ce lourd secret. Autant être honnête jusqu'au bout maintenant.

_ C'est un peu difficile avec Padmé en ce moment... Mais ce qui occupe mon esprit ce soir est un tout autre problème. Déclara Anakin à demi-voix.

_ Tu veux en parler ? Demanda doucement Obi-Wan, voulant véritablement aider le jeune homme qui semblait vraiment perturbé.

_Escape to the stars  
Feeling so free  
Just you and me_

_Evasion vers les étoiles  
Se sentir libre  
Rien que toi et moi_

Anakin resta silencieux un moment, serrant et desserrant les poings nerveusement, fuyant le regard de son ancien maître. Il avait peur de faire un faux pas, de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter. Le plus sage aurait sans doute été de partir, mais puisque la conversation tournait aux révélations s'était peut-être le moment ou jamais de dire certaines choses.

_ Vous comptez réellement prendre un nouvel apprenti ? Demanda Anakin brusquement.

La question surpris Obi-Wan, qui était à nouveau le nez en l'air à observer les étoiles. Il chercha ses mots mais ne put formuler une réponse avant que son ancien disciple ne continue.

_ Si vous faites cela, le lien entre nous devra être définitivement rompu. Déclara Anakin un peu plus sèchement que voulu.

De plus, il dardait sur son ancien maître un regard assombri par une colère que l'autre interpréta très mal. En effet Obi-Wan, le jugement obscurci par ses tourments, pensa que son ancien élève cherchait à lui faire comprendre que c'était leur lien qui lui posait problème.

_ Je suis désolé que ce lien t'ait gêné. Répondit-il aussi calmement que sa déception le lui permettait. Je sais que j'aurais dû rompre ce lien depuis longtemps déjà. Tu aurais dû venir m'en parler plus tôt, j'aurais réglé le problème.

Anakin resta un moment complètement choqué. Comment son ancien maître pouvait penser une chose pareille ? Depuis quand la communication entre eux s'était dégradée au point de permettre de telles méprises ? Pendant ce temps, Obi-Wan tentait de rester de marbre malgré la tristesse qui pesait son âme. Néanmoins, il voulait respecter ce qu'il croyait être la volonté de son ancien disciple. Couper ce lien vite et bien, pour peut-être enfin pouvoir passer à autre chose. Quand il sentit son ancien maître tirer sur leur lien, Anakin sentit la terreur s'emparer de son être à l'idée de perdre ainsi ce contact qui lui était si précieux.

_Escape to the stars  
Chasing a dream  
All that we need is to believe_

_Evasion vers les étoiles  
Poursuivant un rêve  
Tout ce dont nous avons besoin est de croire_

Paniqué, Anakin fit la première chose qu'il put et repoussa avec force la prise d'Obi-Wan. Ce dernier recula physiquement d'un pas tant la réaction de son ancien disciple avait été violente. Étourdi, le maître Jedi releva un peu la tête pour découvrir le visage d'Anakin déformé par la colère et la peur.

_ Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? S'écria ce dernier. Vous ne me laissez même pas le temps d'en placer une ! Comment pouvez penser que ce lien me dérange ? C'est tout le contraire, je ne vous laisserai jamais y toucher, ni maintenant ni jamais !

Anakin ne prit réellement conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire qu'une fois sa phrase achevée. Il resta alors fixé sur place, terriblement honteux. Il savait que ses mots étaient comparables à une véritable déclaration pour un Jedi connaissant les subtilités du lien si intime entre maître et élève. Il était faible, il avait laissé ses sentiments prendre le contrôle de ses actes. Maintenant il attendait avec appréhension, les yeux rivés sur le sol, la réaction de son ancien maître qui de son point de vue ne pouvait être que négative. Obi-Wan resta un moment immobile, totalement stupéfait par ce qui venait d'être dit. Mais plus encore que les mots, c'était ce qu'il avait ressenti mentalement qui le surprenait. L'esprit d'Anakin était à l'image de son comportement, impétueux et rebelle. Le jeune Jedi n'avait jamais été très doué pour canaliser ses émotions dans la Force. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il avait projeté ses sentiments dans leur lien mental en même temps qu'il avait formulé ces mots révélateurs. Obi-Wan pouvait désormais ressentir avec violence ce désir refoulé qu'il avait pourtant été sûr d'être le seul à éprouver. L'incompréhension laissa peu à peu place à une joie euphorique dans l'esprit d'Obi-Wan, savoir ses sentiments partagés était quelques chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé espérer.

_Escape to the stars  
Feeling so free  
Just you and me_

_Evasion vers les étoiles  
Se sentir libre  
Rien que toi et moi_

Il aurait dû s'inquiéter de tels sentiments, les rejeter car ils étaient contraires aux principes de l'Ordre. Néanmoins en cet instant, seul le bonheur emplissait son être. Alors, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il cessa d'être un Jedi, il était juste un homme heureux que ces sentiments soient réciproques. Obi-Wan ouvrit la bouche pour parler, pour enfin rassurer son ami qui attendait avec appréhension un couperet qui ne viendrait pas. Néanmoins, il ne trouva pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, aussi il décida d'agir autrement. Obi-Wan plongea son esprit dans la Force et effleura le lien mental qu'il partageait avec son ancien disciple, le tout dans un contact incroyablement doux afin d'apaiser ce dernier. Anakin redressa la tête plus que surpris, mais ce qu'il se passa ensuite lui coupa le souffle alors que son aîné lui transmettait par leur lien ses propres sentiments, cette même attirance teintée de désir. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent d'eux-même et leurs mains se frôlèrent. Il y eut un moment d'hésitation, puis Obi-Wan leva la main vers le visage de son ami. Il dessina de ses doigts le contour de la cicatrice qui barrait la joue mouillée de pluie. Il effleura les mèches sombres et gorgées d'eau.

_ Je ne toucherais jamais à notre lien. Murmura le plus vieux telle une promesse.

Anakin sentit tout son corps se détendre alors qu'il posait sa main sur celle qu'Obi-Wan avait laissée sur sa joue. Un large sourire éclaira bientôt le visage du jeune homme, il connaissait la valeur de telles paroles, surtout venant d'Obi-Wan. Ce dernier ferma alors les yeux et se concentra dans la Force, usant de son esprit il érigea une barrière mentale autour d'eux. Quand il rouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans les orbes bleus qui lui faisaient face, il n'y avait plus qu'Anakin et lui, isolés du reste de la Force.

_Escape to the stars  
Chasing a dream  
All that we need is to believe_

_Evasion vers les étoiles  
Poursuivant un rêve  
Tout ce dont nous avons besoin est de croire_

Anakin, voulant plus d'intimité encore, saisit la main de son aîné pour l'entraîner vers un des transporteurs de troupe stationnés dans le hangar. Une fois à l'intérieur, le jeune homme fit décoller le vaisseau qui traça sa route dans le ciel. Il s'éleva haut au-dessus de Coruscante, sortant des premières atmosphères pour enfin se placer en orbite autour de la planète. Là, Anakin enclencha le pilote automatique et se releva du siège conducteur pour rejoindre Obi-Wan resté à l'arrière. Debout face à face, leurs corps se rapprochèrent à nouveau, leurs yeux se captèrent pour mieux admirer l'autre. Maintenant ils étaient bien isolés, physiquement comme mentalement, de toutes présences pouvant briser ce moment de partage si intime et tellement attendu. D'un même mouvement, chacun s'abandonna alors complètement dans leur lien mental, fermant à demi les yeux, leurs mains liées dans un contact physique léger. Un lien qui en cet instant s'amplifia et permit bientôt à leurs esprits de quasi fusionner dans un partage plus qu'intime. Chacun avait accès à l'intégrité de l'esprit de l'autre, leurs êtres en entier furent dévoilés. Et pourtant aucun d'eux ne se permit de s'immiscer là où l'autre ne voulait pas de lui. Néanmoins désormais ils se posséderaient mutuellement par l'esprit, connaissant de l'autre ses faiblesses et ses forces, chacun de ses secrets. Ils rouvrirent les yeux, tout d'eux habités par cette même flamme de désir, ils en voulaient plus. Anakin se pencha alors un peu vers l'objet de sa convoitise, emprisonnant dans une prise ferme les épaules de son aîné. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, il y eut un moment de flottement, comme si le jeune homme demandait la permission. Obi-Wan eut un sourire, puis d'un mouvement sella leurs lèvres dans un contact léger d'abord, qui s'accentua doucement alors que leurs corps achevaient de les serrer l'un contre l'autre. Chacun savourant le contact physique tant attendu, ils voulaient se posséder corps et âme.

_Escape to the stars  
Evasion vers les étoiles _

Cette nuit-là, dans un vaisseau perdu au milieu des étoiles, deux hommes se donnèrent l'un à l'autre, partageant un moment d'intimité précieux et fugace. Car dès que le vaisseau eut frôlé la piste du hangar au petit jour, le poids des responsabilités rattrapa les deux Jedi. Et la vie reprit son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé. Néanmoins, cette nuit-là marqua à jamais leur relation, laissant dans leurs esprits pulser un lien mental plus puissant que jamais, et sur leurs corps le souvenir brûlant de l'être désiré.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Alors votre avis ce texte ?

Vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué mais je détaills énormément les sentiments des personnages, seulement dès qu'ils se sont avoué leurs sentiments et que "les choses sérieuses" commencent, je me contente de décrire leurs actions. C'est un changement voulu, car pour moi c'est cela le désir, l'amour sous toutes ses formes. On réfléchit, on tergiverse, puis finalement on se laisse simplement porter par ses émotions et on ne pense plus à rien d'autre.

Bon aller, j'aurais été mielleuse jusqu'au bout sur ce texte... Vous n'avez plus qu'à me le reprocher en commentaire ;).


End file.
